


Let’s Try This Again

by KokichixHydraulicPress



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Growth for the babies, Kokichi P.O.V, Kokichi is Handicapped, Multi, New Mastermind, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Rewrite, Time Loop, Tsumugi is a good guy, Yes I’m a Kinnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokichixHydraulicPress/pseuds/KokichixHydraulicPress
Summary: Kokichi felt the hard press against his back, the press only an inch away from his nose. Kaito’s jacket was warm, or that could be the blood loss making his dizzy. His vision was blurring, so he knew the poison was intact. Kokichi shuddered. He had had claustrophobia since he was a child, but that didn’t matter in a situation like this. Kokichi took a shaky breath before he uttered his final words. “Kaito. Start the press.”
Relationships: Maki x Kaito - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Kokichi’s face was sweaty, as he realized he was no longer under the press. Darkness enclosed all around him, as his legs failed him. If this was the afterlife, is was cruel. Kokichi crashed to the small ground, as he felt around him. The walls were pressing against him, almost as if the universe was laughing at him. Kokichi tried to keep his head clear, while his legs get like jelly. That’s when Kokichi realized something. He couldn’t feel his legs. Kokichi felt like crying screaming and whining, but blinked it away. You never know who’s watching. Kokichi settles for a grunt. Suddenly, a bright light shone from the front of his vision, as Kokichi’s worst fear came to be. The door opened to Kiibo standing in front of Kokichi, who was sitting on the floor of a locker.

Kokichi put his hand over his eyes to dampen the light, before taking a double take. He was in the starting classroom. The classroom he woke up in first. The classroom where the nightmare started. Had he restarted? Seriously? Whatever this time travel logic was, it didn’t make any sort of sense. Kokichi thought it over. Okay, I was a literal idiot and total monster to everyone, then I died, and I’m back? If this was a chance of redemption, it was made in a weird ways. Kokichi decided that it was better to play by the rules, so he pushed his questions to the back of his mind. Kiibo was looking down on Kokichi (literally, Kokichi was still on the floor) before motioning you help him up. Kiibo held out his hand, smiling brightly. “Hello! I am K1B0, or Kiibo! I am the ultimate robot!” Kiibo said, holding out his hand to pick Kokichi off the ground. Kokichi grabbed his hand tight, and tried to pick himself up. That’s when he realized the damage on his legs.

Kokichi couldn’t stand.

Kiibo looked at Kokichi, questioning why he wasn’t standing up. “I-I can’t get up.” Kokichi admitted, looking disappointed and shocked at his legs. Kiibo looked horrified, before he grabbed a the rolley chair at the teachers desk for Kokichi to sit in. “I’m so sorry! I had no idea!” Kiibo said, before sitting Kokichi into the rolley chair. Kokichi internally was shouting to make fun of Kiibo because he was embarrassed, but Kokichi decided against it. “What’s your name? Also, how did we get here?” Kiibo asked, standing across from Kokichi’s chair. Kokichi decided to lie about his ultimate talent. He wanted to make friends this time. He guesses that’s how Shuichi and Himiko lasted that far. Now that he thinks about it, what happened after the trial? Kokichi doesn’t doubt for a second that Shuichi figured it out, and that Kaito messed it up. Did they find the mastermind? Kokichi realized he had been spacing off, so he answered sheepishly. “Kokichi Oma! The ultimate.. poet!” Kokichi answered. Kokichi was quite good at poetry, because he could do multiple styles, and effortlessly strung lies and mind boggling questions together. He just hopes no one could find his lab. Kiibo nodded, like he knew it all along. Kokichi’s clothes weren’t too suspicious; it could easily be a stylistic choice made after his writing style. Kokichi remembered he was the one to initiate conversation, so he said what he did last time. Wow this was confusing. “Hey, this looks like a school, right?” Kokichi questioned. Kiibo nodded confused. “Then they’re must be other people here too. It only makes sense.” Kokichi concluded. Kiibo looked understanding, as he replied happily. “Yeah! There must be others.. are they ultimates too?” Kiibo asked, looking excited at the idea of new friends. Kokichi smiled at him, no longer feeling the need to grasp control of his situation. Kokichi has worked it out in the most part. Kiibo looked enthusiastic, as he marched towards the door. “Then lets meet them!” Kiibo announced, opening the door. Kiibo almost walked out before he was reminded of his friends situation. “Hey Kiibo?” Kiibo looked back at the nick name. “Still can’t move!” Kokichi said, laughing to assure him it was okay. Kiibo looked startled, as if he had forgotten to turn of his oven, before laughing nervously and getting Kokichi. Kiibo pushes Kokichi’s chair out into the hallway, to almost be hit it the face by Kaede. Kaede stumbled back, while Kiibo was too startled to move the chair out of harms way. The chair ended up knocking backwards, sending Kokichi down the hallway. Kaede gasped, before her and Kiibo ran after Kokichi, as he slowly began to halt. “Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!” Kaede exclaimed, while Shuichi just stared. Kiibo gained control of the chair again, and he laughed nervously. Kokichi ,still embarrassed because of his paralysis, humphed and complained. “Wow! If this is going to happen often, I might as well go back to the locker!” Kokichi said pouting. Kokichi felt a sense of relief and overwhelming grief, as he saw Kaede living and breathing. The image of Kaede’s strangled face as she was forced to play piano.. it was something Kokichi could never forget. But if Kokichi wanted to stay alive, he would have to be interesting and non-suspicious. Kokichi has a theory that there was an audience, but with no real proof he was left in the dark. Kaedes bright laugh brought Kokichi to his senses, as he didn’t even realize he had spaced off. “I’m sorry! Me and Shuichi were just passing by.. and I guess I bumped into your chair! You woke up in a locker too?!” Kaede smiled. Shuichi shifted uncomfortably, as if his name was a forbidden word. Kaede then asked the question he had dreaded ever since he woke up in that locker. It was an uncomfortable question, one he wished he didn’t have to answer. “What’s with the chair?” Kaede asked, pointing to the chair he was sitting on. Kokichi averted his eyes, as he could feel a slight blush in his cheeks. Wow. Just calling him out Kaede. Kiibo scoffed, as he protected Kokichi. “Hey! Asking a disabled person that is rude!” Kiibo shouted, making Kaede blush and immediately look guilty. “Eep! I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t know! Uhm, that was rude, especially before saying my name!” Kaede basically cried. Kaede cheered up immediately, and said her name. “I’m Kaede Akamatsu! The ultimate pianist! I’m so sorry for the rude introduction!” Kaede stated cheerfully. Kiibo nodded, now smiling, and said his name. “I am K1B0, or Kiibo! I am the ultimate robot!” Kiibo replied. Kaede motioned to Shuichi that it was his turn. Shuichi looked embarrassed that the spotlight was now on him, but he complied. “Hi.. I’m Shuichi Saihara.. the ultimate detective..” Shuichi almost whispered. Their attention was focused on Kokichi, who had yet to introduce himself. Kokichi realized this a little too late, as he exclaimed. “Oh! Is it my turn?” Kokichi then continued. “I’m Kokichi Oma! The ultimate Poet!” Kokichi exclaimed cheerfully. Kaede nodded enthusiastically, before speaking up again. “There must be other people, right?!” Kaede asked rhetorically. The others nodded. “ Then lets search the school to find them!” Kaede exclaimed, cheering the three on. Kiibo laughed, and then complied. Kokichi noticed that Shuichi spazzed our a bit, before giving a concerned, but confused expression. Shuichi remembered the question, before agreeing timidly. “Huh? O-oh.. yeah. I guess.” Kokichi just smiled and nodded, giving Kaede the confidence to lead. Kokichi knew that introductions were pointless, but he didn’t want to seem suspicious. Kokichi wondered what was going on with Shuichi, but didn’t press him. Yet. Kokichi knew one thing. That he was determined to save everyone.

From the shadows, the mastermind laughed at Kokichi’s stupidity. They watched the film on the cameras with intent, determined to figure out where they’re plan went wrong. “Dear Junko... it seems a if there has been a slight error with my students!” They giggled at the thought, laughing at the despair it brought of how their master plan was failing. The mastermind sighed, but not or tiredness. “Finally.. things are getting interesting!” The mastermind sighed. But the mastermind wasn’t the only one watching the children. Even the mastermind hadn’t predicted that someone could be watching, not only the students, but also all of the masterminds moves. And the shadow figure would not allow things to stay the same.


	2. Number 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for the support on the last chapter! I’m sorry that my chapters are short, but I’m trying to improve!
> 
> Also, this includes a headcannon backstory for Kokichi

The four students walked out of the classroom, with Kiibo pushing Kokichi along. Kaede struck up a conversation, eager to become friends. “Hey, Kokichi? Sorry if this is a, uh, sensitive topic,” Kaede started, nervously watching Kokichi’s reaction. “But- but when did you become handicapped?” Kaede asked nervously. Kokichi paused for a second, as he momentarily felt waves of fear crash over him. His heart stopped, and he felt his eyes widen in fear. Kaede noticed this, and quickly started apologizing, trying to calm Kokichi down. “Ah! I’m so sorry! If you’re not ready to talk about it then-“ Kokichi stopped her. He smiled weakly, as he reminded himself that this time around, he could talk about his feelings. Even if that got him killed, there’s no guarantee that he would *stay* dead. Today had been confusing enough, he might as well slip a truth in for the lie he told earlier. Kokichi decided to to tell the entire truth, but instead a unrelated truth that could easily be mistaken for the truth. Kokichi felt eyes bare into his skin, but he would stick to the plan. Actually make friends.

“Aha, no, it’s alright!” Kokichi consoled. “It’s,” Kokichi paused, double checking if this truth could fit into the puzzle piece of the press. He decided it was worth a shot. “I became handicapped about 12 years ago.” Kokichi said, smiling sheepishly. Kaede gasped, but looked at him with eager eyes. “Well, it’s strange to tell this to someone you just met,” Kokichi felt like he had known them his entire life. Well; not Kaede. She died to early. “ but my older brother ran away from my parents when I was 4. I tried to follow him, but he accendently kicked me in the back. Since then, my back became broken beyond all repair. Kokichi concluded, hearing sharp intakes of breath from his side. He glanced briefly at Saihara, who seemed to not believe his story. Kokichi’s head was screaming at him, telling him to not trust Shuichi, but Kokichi decided to abandon that mindset along time ago.  
“Oh my god Kokichi! I’m so sorry! I guess that was really insensitive.. especially to a person you just met!” Kaede exclaimed, tears threatened to spill. Kokichi waved his hand dismissively, laughing it off. “No, it’s fine, really!” Kokichi smiled. Swing the comforting gaze of Kaede and Kiibo, made Kokichi’s heart soar In ways he couldn’t explain. 

When they crossed the next hall, they almost landed straight into one of the people Kokichi never wanted to see again. In front of him were Rantaro, visibly uncomfortable, and.. Miu. Rantaro’s voice caught Kokichi to reminisce of the times where it felt like Kokichi had a brother; Rantaro was just so caring and chill. Rantaro’s dead body, laying on the floor clashed against the good memories, but Kokichi quickly pushed it away. Miu.. Kokichi couldn’t stand Miu. Her, her voice, her attitude, her eyes rolling back into her head, her muscles going weak as she strained her neck, seeing all the blood rush to her face, but leave quickly afterwards.. Kokichi knew he couldn’t handle seeing her. Before anyone could introduce themselves, Kokichi signaled to Kiibo that he was uncomfortable, and Kiibo took notice immediately. Thank Atua for his human emotion reading abilities. Kiibo quickly excused himself, and wheeled Kokichi to the nearest classroom he could find.

“Kokichi, why were you uncomfortable with the situation at hand? You had no problem introducing you to Shuichi and Kaede. What’s different?”  
“Aha, I don’t think you would understand.” Kokichi retorted. He was going to add in a robophobic remark, but he wanted Kiibo to be nice to him this time around. “I was just uncomfortable with *how* many people were there.” That wasn’t exactly a lie; he was always one for a 1 on 1 talk. Even though he was a leader, he always added humor into his speeches, so no one would notice how short it was. “Hey, Kiibo?” Kiibo perked up. “Can you leave me alone for a moment?” Kokichi requested, looking down in mixed emotions. Kokichi kinda wanted him to stay, but if he was connected to an audience, then it would be better to keep him away. Kiibo nodded, and looked at him with determined eyes. “I will come back for you in about 15 minutes!” Kiibo smiled. Kiibo shortly left the room, no doubt to meet Rantaro and Miu.

Now that Kokichi was finally alone, the reality of his situation sank in. He was back. Back in the beginning. He would have to do it all again. He would have to watch them die, be killed, and be stuck in endless despair. And it was all because of them. If only he could just tell the truth! Everything would be okay! But no! His stupid over exaggerated brain had to make sure that he didn’t trust anyone! And that distrust *hurt* everyone! Kokichi felt like curling into a ball, and just waiting everything out, when he heard a sound. The door creaked open, as the light shone inside. Shadows filled the room, in a familiar shape. Kokichi could hear one word echoing in his mind “F***”.

There, standing in the middle of the chaos, was Shuichi, holding open the door with a confused, expression. “K-Kokichi?”


	3. Welp, Kokichi tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, Kokichi has a talk with Shuichi before meeting Ranty :)))

“Shuichi? What’s wrong?” Kokichi asks, ignoring Shuichi’s very, VERY confused expression. “Wha-what’s up? You! You- I mean, Your talent! And-and the wheelchair! Huh?!?” Shuichi asked desperately. Kokichi looked in schlock, before lowering his voice to a whisper. “You remember too, huh.” Kokichi asked sternly. Startled by Kokichi’s change of tone, Shuichi sputtered to answer. “W-Huh? W-well only bits and pieces, but I know that that’s new! I don’t know your old talent, but I know you aren’t a poet.” Shuichi said, trying to get his reasoning out faster than his mouth could move. Kokichi’s expression turned playful again, hiding the deep shame and concern. “What do you remember? I remember Kiiboy shooting laser out of eyes like ‘pew! Pew’ ‘Wazam!’ ‘Psschhhh!’” Kokichi dramatized the actions by making figures with his arms and hands. Shuichi widened his eyes. “Y-how do you know that happened? You were dead!” Shuichi gasped. Kokichi giggled, deciding to end the conversation early. “I was a Ghooooooost! Also, don’t you have a girlfriend to go to?” Kokichi asked, putting his hands behind his head. Shuichi looked surprised, be hi ore quickly flattening his spirit by brushing the comment of. “O-okay. I’ll send Kiibo so you can ‘meet’ the new people.” Shuichi says, putting emphasis on the ‘meet’. Kokichi smiled, a signifier that it was a good plan. Shuichi nodded, before quickly turning to leave. Once the door closed, Kokichi slumped into his chair, running his hands through this hair. Had he always been on this much edge? The door creaked open a few minutes later. “Hey Kiibo-“ Kokichi stooped. It wasn’t Kiibo. Sure enough, Rantaro Amami stood in the doorway, his head still intact, looking quite confused. “But don’t worry, I’m not a suspicious guy.” Rantaro finished, telling him why he came into the room. Kokichi had grown bored of the talk 5 minutes in, after the phrase ‘I’m not a suspicious guy’ had been thrown around about 5 times. Kokichi still smiled, before letting out his bored ness, and making sure that Rantaro knew it was an over exaggeration. Turning your rude emotions into a joke, good move Kokichi. “Ughhhhhh, WOW your boring.” Kokichi pouted. Rantaro smiled sheepishly. “Aha, sorry. You never introduced yourself though.” Rantaro pointed out. Kokichi pouted. “Kokichi Oma, ultimate..” Kokichi paused, before immediately remembering his lie. “-Poet. Horrible to meet someone as strikingly dull and omniscient as you.” Kokichi managed to sprinkle in ‘big boy words’ to seal the deal. Rantaro smiled. “Well, you’re going to have to write me a poem sometime Oma!” Kokichi pouted at the last name. “It’s Kokichi. I call you Ranty, so you have to do the same.” Rantaro raised his eyebrow. “But you’ve never addressed me? Oh well, if I get a nickname, so do you Kich!” Rantaro smirked. Kokichi mimicked Rantaro’s ****eating grin. Both of them hearing voices, Rantaro got up from his chair to investigate. He turned back. “You coming Kich?” Rantaro asked. Kokichi was going to jump up, make a snarky comment and add a ‘beloved’ there, but then Kokichi remembered. Oh. He was handicapped now. That would have to get some used too. Kokichi frowned, and motioned towards his legs. “I’m a bit stuck!” Rantaro frowned in confusion, when Kokichi remembered that he forgot to tell Rantaro. “Oh, yeah. I’m paralyzed from the waist down.” Kokichi added, seeing Rantaro’s face morph into one of embarrassment and pity. “Oh! I’m so sorry!” Rantaro said, before coming back to Kokichi to push his chair. Kokichi have another grin, before lifting his arms up and yelling, “Push me Ranty!” Rantaro smiles, before agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this was short and late, but I had massive burnout for a month, and I dont want to redo that. So here!


	4. Meeting and Mental Breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all go to the gym, and Kokichi decides to help Rantaro survive

Kokichi and Rantaro stepped into the hallway, both making sure no one was there before Rantaro headed towards the courtyard. Kokichi hummed a tune that was apparently familiar to Rantaro. “I’m gonna live.. ‘til I die..” Rantaro smiled. Kokichi was a bit taken aback, before laughing and duetting. “I’m gonna laugh ‘stead of cry! I’m gonna turn this town upside down, I’m gonna live, live, live, ‘till I die!” They finished, Kokichi spreading his arms dramatically. They paused, before grinning and bursting out laughing. “I didn’t know you listened to Frank Sinatra you old man!” Kokichi laughed, giving Rantaro a playful glare. “I didn’t know you listened to him either Kich.” Rantaro laughed. Kokichi pouted, before reaching the courtyard. Inside were Tsumugi, Maki and Kirumi. “Hey Rantaro! I’m plain glad to see you again!” Tsumugi stayed, with her usual talk of ‘plain’. Tsumugi looked down to see Kokichi. “You found another? Hah, I’m plainly glad we’re not alone!” Tsumugi smiles. Kokichi smiled back. “Kokichi Ouma! Nice to meet ‘ya!” Kokichi held out his hand, expecting a shake. Tsumugi paused for a moment, before extending her own and shaking. “Tsumugi Shirogane, and I am plainly excited to meet you! I’m the ultimate cosplayer.” Tsumugi smiled shyly. Kokichi smiled back. “Right! I’m the ultimate poet!” Tsumugi seemed to take no notice, and instead was staring straight through Kokichi, as if she were imagining or in deep thought. Possibly both. Kokichi turned around awkwardly, motioning for Rantaro to push him to Kirumi. Kirumi introduces herself curtly, bowing her head slightly to the ground. “Kirumi Tojo, ultimate maid. I am pleased to make your aqquantince as well.” Kokichi smiled, before turning to Maki. With a slight undertone of distrust and disdain, Kokichi asked for her name. It didn’t take a Shumai to realize the Kokichi didn’t trust her. Rantaro nudged him gently, as if he were a child that upset his parents.”Kokichi Ouma.” Kokichi said between gritted teeth. Maki looked fearful for a moment, before brushing if off and keeping her normal blank expression. “Maki Harukawa. Ultimate child caregiver.” Kokichi decided to mess with her. “More like ultimate assassin to me!” Drop the bomb and..... Maki froze, almost looking scared. Boom! Right on target. “Hah! Your expression was too funny!” Kokichi laughed it off, while others gave slightly disapproving looks. Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Sorry Moms and Dad.” Rantaro rolled his eyes while the others looked slightly stunned. “Hey Kic-“ Rantaro froze. Above was a familiar sound to Kokichi, but a mystery to others. “Bing Bong Ding Dong! Will everyone please come to the gym?” Monokuma’s annoying high pitched voice screeched. “Huh? This is plainly confusing.” Tsumugi and. “Where even are the speakers?” Rantaro mumbled. “Hey! Ranty! Let’s get a move on! Can’t go to the gym without you!” Kokichi smirked. Rantaro was snapped out of his daze. “Hmm? Oh sorry.” They headed back to the school before the exisals could chase them back.

Walking to the gym, Kokichi made himself a promise. A promise to protect everyone that he could, while still keeping his distance. It was the same promise he had made last time, but this time their was a new factor. Kokichi knew everything. He was sure that he could at least save Rantaro and Kaede, and then he would try Kirumi Ryoma, Angie and everyone else. This was going to be Kokichi’s hardest challenge yet, but he promises that he will do everything he can to make it come true.


End file.
